mind_controlfandomcom-20200223-history
Поросячья латынь
Порося́чья латы́нь, также сви́нский лати́нский (англ. Pig Latin, «самоназвание» — Igpay Atinlay) — «тайный язык», представляющий собой зашифрованный английский. В Великобритании также называется backslang. Правила Вопреки своему названию, поросячья латынь никак не связана с латинским языком. «Перевод» с английского языка осуществляется следующим образом. # Если слово начинается на один или несколько согласных звуков, начальные согласные перемещаются в конец слова и добавляется ay. Так ball («шар», «мяч») превращается в all-bay, button («пуговица», «кнопка») — в utton-bay, star («звезда») — в ar-stay, three («три») — в ee-thray, question («вопрос») — в estion-quay. # Если слово начинается на гласный звук, в конце просто добавляется определённый слог, оканчивающийся на ay. Какой именно слог, зависит от конкретного «диалекта» поросячьей латыни: это могут быть слоги way, yay, hay или просто ay. Таким образом, a'' (неопределённый артикль) в зависимости от «диалекта» превращается в ''a-way, a-yay, a-hay или a-ay. Следует иметь ввиду, что, напр. honest («честный») переводится как honest-way, honest-yay и т. д., а не onest-hay, так как это слово начинается на согласную букву, но на гласный звук, первая буква h'' не произносится. В вышеприведённых примерах чёрточки применяются для иллюстрации, обычно запись на поросячьей латыни осуществляется без них: ''allbay, uttonbay, eethray и т. д. Ниже представлен пример текста на поросячьей латыни: : Isthay isway anway exampleway ofway Igpay Atinlay. Asway ouyay ancay eesay, itsway illysay, utbay otslay ofway unfay orfay ildrenchay. Соответствующий ему английский текст: : This is an example of Pig Latin. As you can see, it's silly, but lots of fun for children. Русский перевод: : Это пример поросячьей латыни. Как видите, это — чушь, но детям нравится. Официального стандарта на поросячью латынь не существует, однако принцип перемещения начальных согласных в конец слова и добавление ay универсален. Поросячья латынь не является взаимно-однозначным языком относительно английского, разные английские слова могут одинаково переводиться на поросячью латынь. Например, если использовать way-вариант правила 2, то itch («зуд») и witch («колдунья») переводятся как itchway. Применение Поросячью латынь обычно используют дети для того, чтобы скрыть свои разговоры от взрослых или просто для развлечения. В то же время к ней иногда прибегают и взрослые, находящиеся рядом с очень маленькими детьми, если они разговаривают на темы, не желательные для детских ушей. Также на поросячьей латыни могут говорить англоязычные туристы, если местные жители понимают английскую речь и есть желание скрыть разговор от окружающей публики, напр. при общении с балийскими уличными торговцами. Влияние поросячьей латыни на английский язык минимально, хотя некоторые слова на поросячьей латыни вошли в англоязычный сленг. Самые известные из них — это ixnay (от nix — «тихо!», «шухер!») и amscray (от scram — «уходить», с тем же значением, как правило используется в повелительном наклонении). Правила поросячьей латыни в принципе можно применить к любому языку, однако чаще всего речь идёт именно о зашифрованном английском. Существуют и другие «тайные языки» по другим правилам, и иногда термин «поросячья латынь» используется как их обобщённое название. Языковые игры типа поросячьей латыни иногда являются предметами серьёзных академических исследований для лингвистов. В частности, такие исследования позволяют узнать, как люди представляют внутри себя такую фонетическую информацию, как слоговую структуру, что не так легко выяснить, используя другие методы языковых исследований. Варианты, диалекты Как у большинства языков, у поросячьей латыни есть много различных форм или «диалектов» Английский язык Основное диалектное различие состоит в разных способах перевода слов с начальным гласным, то есть в разных вариантах правила 2. Однако в некоторых диалектах используется и другой вариант правила 1: в конец слова переносится только первый начальный согласный, если слово начинается на скопление согласных, то остальные остаются в начале, напр. street («улица») превращается в treet-say. Есть и ещё один вариант этого правила, в котором из начального скопления согласных переносится только его несонорная часть, в то время как l'' или ''r остаются в начале слова: street — reet-stay. Русский язык Семейство диалектов поросячьей латыни по-русски, строится по следующему принципу: после слога, содержащего гласную, добавляется слог с этой же гласной, но с постоянной согласной буквой, например «с» — «синий язык», «б» — «белый язык», «з» — «зелёный язык», «ф» — «фиолетовый язык» и т. п. Например, фраза на «синем языке»: : Усу посопаса бысыласа сособасакаса, осон есеёсё люсюбисил. Осонаса съеселаса кусусосок мясясаса, осон есеёсё усубисил. Она же на «белом языке»: : Убу побопаба быбылаба собобабакаба, обон ебеёбё любюбибил. Обонаба съебелаба кубусобок мябясаба, обон ебеёбё убубибил. «Переводится» как: : У попа была собака, он её любил. Она съела кусок мяса, он её убил. При быстром разговоре на такой «латыни» окружающие часто не различают слов и не сразу понимают о чем идет речь. Московская молодежь 60-х часто пользовалась постоянной согласной «к» для того, чтобы скрыть содержание своих телефонных разговоров от взрослых. Известны также несколько шуточных переложений классики на этот «диалект», появившихся в 60-е годы и сохранившихся в фольклоре до наших дней. Например: : Прикибекежакалики в икизбуку декетики // В токорокопякях зоковукут окотцака: // «Тякятякя, тякятякя! Накашики секетики // Прикитакащикилики мекервекецака!» Еще один диалект возникает при повторе гласной из каждого слога перед самим слогом: : ''Окоараибли алаивиороаваили, алаивиороаваили, ада ене ывыалаивиороаваили. Перевод: : Корабли лавировали, лавировали, да не вылавировали. Ссылки * Web-переводчик с английского на поросячью латынь * Google на поросячьей латыни * Web-переводчик на английские диалекты, в том числе и на поросячью латынь * Тайный Япык См. также * Верлан — французский феномен, близкий поросячьей латыни. * Контаминация Категория:Языковые игры Категория:Шифры de:Pig Latin en:Pig Latin es:Pig Latin eu:Pig Latin fi:Kontinkieli fr:Pig latin it:Pig latin nl:Pig Latin pl:Świńska łacina pt:Língua do P simple:Pig Latin sv:Pig Latin uk:Поросяча латина zh:兒童黑話 zh-yue:拉丁豬